villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amanda Waller (Telltale)
'Amanda Waller '''is an anti-hero or the secondary antagonist in the second season of ''Batman: The Telltale Series. ''As the leader of the clandestine government organization "The Agency", Waller initially appears in Gotham City tracking the Riddler and offering to help Batman and the GCPD. However, as the second season progresses, it becomes increasingly apparent that Waller herself is no hero, and can even become a full-fledged enemy depending on the player's choices. History Amanda Waller is introduced in the first episode of ''Batman: The Enemy Within as the leader of the Agency, a clandestine government organization after The Riddler and eager to bring him in for past crimes. James Gordon is immediately wary and distrustful of her, disapproving of Waller's history of underhandedness and reputation for ruthlessness. Waller for her part looks down on Gordon as a meddling fool, and almost immediately seeks to ingratiate herself with Batman (though how much or how little he goes along with this depends on the the player's choices). If Batman chooses to interrogate Eli Knable, Amanda Waller will watch him (and disapprove if he chooses a merficul approach versus a more violent approach that she admires). On the other hand, if Bruce Wayne gets what he needs out of Rumi Mori, Waller will correctly deduce that Batman was involved and will be livid. However, she decides to maintain her alliance with Batman anyway out of pragmatism...and also reveals that she knows who Batman is. Later, after Batman is injured by Bane, he can contact Waller for help, at which point she will give him a means of counteracting Bane's Venom serum. Meanwhile, Waller's relationship with Gordon further deteriorates, especially if Gordon is told by Batman that Waller knows his identity. Nevertheless, the tense alliance is maintained, with Waller having Bruce Wayne infiltrate Harley Quinn's Pact as a spy. Should Bruce blow this cover later to save Catwoman, Waller will be furious. After the Pact is defeated and S.A.N.C.T.U.S seized by the Agency, Waller expresses disgust at their actions...but also a desire to put what's left of their technology and science to good use. Should Batman disagree with her, Waller will be miffed. She also shoots down Agent Avesta's suggestion to get information out of Mr. Freeze, and when she and Batman/Bruce Wayne do talk to him and learn more about the Pact's goals and what the Lotus Virus does (and can potentially do), the pair realize that Waller is deliberately keeping them in the dark. After going to the Pact's hideout and discovering Riddler's destroyed body and the samples of his blood taken, Avesta realizes that Waller intends to be the sole distributor of the Lotus Virus cure, as a means of forcing the members of the Pact to work for her to get the cure they all seek. Disgusted with this and disagreeing with Waller's plan, Avesta destroys the samples of Riddler's blood (something Waller later catches on to). Waller later confronts a deranged Harley Quinn on the bridge leading out of Gotham, and a tense stand-off ensues. Depending on how Bruce Wayne dealt with the reveal that John Doe had killed several Agency members, he will either show up to rescue Harley Quinn from Batman, or help Bruce Wayne, Waller, and the Agency stop her. John aids the Agency= After successfully obtaining the Lotus Virus, John Doe refuses to hand over the vial to the Agency. In response, Waller pulls a gun on him and tries to murder him. This sends John Doe into a rage, and he ends up stabbing Amanda Waller and blowing up part of the bridge in his retreat. Waller demands John Doe be handed over to her and has her Agency men try to hunt him down. When Batman comes to John Doe's aid, Waller threatens to expose his secret identity if he doesn't turn John Doe in. In response, Batman has Agent Avesta dig into Waller's history, where it's revealed that she deliberately kept parts of S.A.N.C.T.U.S. intact as a means of exploiting their science for her own ends. Between this and various other unsavory acts she's taken as director of the Agency, Batman has enough dirt on her to ensure that, if she exposes him, he will return the favor. So, they agree to an impasse, which enrages John Doe (now calling himself "Joker"), who starts a fight with Waller and the members of the Pact she now has working for her via explosive collars, kidnaps Amanda Waller, and tries to kill her before Batman stops him. Afterwards, with John Doe in custody, and she and Batman still at an impasse, she agrees to leave Gotham City behind. |-| John saves Harley= If John Doe saves Harley on the bridge, then Waller remains an ally of Batman who helps him try and stop John Doe's violent actions against Gotham City. After Joker is stopped, Waller in gratitude releases Catwoman/Selina Kyle from her forced servitude, clears her criminal record, and, depending on Batman's requests, also rescinds her earlier firing of James Gordon from the GCPD and allows Iman Avesta to leave the Agency peacefully and go work for Bruce Wayne. She then leaves Gotham City behind. Trivia *Depending on the player's actions, they might not ever learn about the full extent of Waller's crimes. *Waller's use of Harley Quinn, Bane, and Catwoman wearing explosive collars to force their compliance is in effect Telltale's take on the Suicide Squad (though they are not referred to as that in-game). Ironically, one of the Suicide Squad's most prominent members in the comics and other media (Deadshot), has yet to work for Waller in this continuity. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Rivals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Blackmailers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant